Nuda jest niebezpieczna
by ForbiddenSnowflakes
Summary: Co może się zdarzyć w Amestris, gdy trafią do niego dwie pokręcone fanki Fullmetala? Wejdź i się przekonaj !
1. Nie wierz w to, co piszą w książkach

**A/N: Podczas bardzo nudnej, zimowej nocy, z braku Internetu ja i moja powalona siostra postanowiłyśmy napisać ficka. Oczywiście, jako nałogowe fanki Fulmetala, stwierdziłyśmy, że ktoś taki jak my (totalne czuby xD) mógłyy wprowadzić nieco chaosu w Amestris. Stąd ten pomysł, mamy nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.**

**Rozdział pierwszy: Nie wierz w to, co piszą w książkach.**

Pewnego (niezbyt) pięknego dnia yyyyyy…eeeeeee to trochę dziwnie brzmi.

To od początku:

Było strasznie nudno… tak, od tego należy zacząć. Pat i Eve (brunetka i blondynka, wysoka i niska, powalona i… nie tu nie ma przeciwieństwa), rodzone siostry, kompletnie odcięte od świata (poprzez brak funduszy i internetu, ale to już zupełnie inna historia) postanowiły przeczytać książkę. Tak, książkę. Nosiła ona tytuł „Alchemia dla opornych". Stara, wygrzebana gdzieś ze strychu, zniszczona, lekko zwęglona… o czym to ja mówiłam? A tak, o książce. No więc yyyyy była prostokątna i miała dużo liter i parę obrazków przedstawiających jakieś kółka. Ogólnie perspektywa czytania książki nie była zbyt interesująca, „Ale lepsze to niż sprzątanie pokoju!" pomyślały. Poza tym książka przypominała im o ich ulubionej mandze, perełce wśród wszelkich, japońskich historii, autorstwa KOBIETY! (werble proszę!) – FULLMETAL ALCHEMIŚCIE!

Oczywiście wiedziały, że to zwykłe bujdy (T_T), ale z ciekawości zaczęły ją studiować. Pisało tam głównie, że alchemia to tak w rzeczywistości same bzdury, jednakże były tam rysunki przedstawiające okręgi transmutacyjne (to właśnie te dziwne kółeczka). To było strasznie dziwne jak na szesnasto- i piętnastoletnie dziewczyny, ale postanowiły pobawić się w alchemików. Eve chwyciła kredę i chciała narysować koło, ale wyszedł jej kwadrat. W tym momencie Pat wpadła na pomysł stworzenia okręgu, który miał podpis „Okrąg otwierania Bramy notka: otwarte w soboty, niedziele i święta". Pamiętały z anime czym to grozi, ale przecież w tym realnym świecie alchemia to fikcja.

Gdy już skończyły rysować, wykazując tak zwany 'zaciesz' stanęły wewnątrz okręgu i dla jaj wyrzekły:

„Abra Kadabra, dwa suflety!

Przenieś nas wprost do Amestris!"

Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd, zabłysło światło. Zabłysło tak nagle, jak umysł Pat na klasówkach. „Co to przepraszam, ale mama nie pozwala mi używać takich słów jest?" wrzasnęła Eve. „Bijacz" odrzekła spokojnie Pat.

Upadły na ziemię. Twardą, brudną, amestryjską i… twardą ziemię. Jedyna myśl, która kłębiła się w głowie Eve to „Nigdy nie wierz książkom!" (a była molem książkowym). W umyśle Pat zaś nie było żadnej myśli.


	2. Tamten świat takich nie widział

**Rozdział drugi: „Tamten świat takich nie widział"**

Siostry rozejrzały się wokoło.

- To nie nasz pokój – rzekła inteligentnie jedna z nich (prawdopodobnie Eve).

-Nie, ale spójrz na mundur tego gościa – wskazała palcem wysokiego blondyna (z dedykacją dla Shiksoui, wiemy jak ich kochasz) –Mówi ci to coś?

- Palcem się nie pokazuje! – krzyknęła Eve i wystawiła język siostrze.

-Zamknij się kurduplu!- wrzasnęła Pat. Nagle usłyszały głos zza rogu ulicy:

-KTO MÓWI ZE JESTEM MIKRO BAKTERIĄ!- krzyknął wściekły, mały blondynek z antenką na czubku głowy.

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ ED! TO NIE DO CIEBIE! – wrzasnęła Pat. Sekundę później zdała sobie, sprawę z kim rozmawia. –Edo~!

-EDO-KUN! AL-SAMA! … Wtf? – krzyknęła Eve. – A co wy tu robicie?

-Co MY tutaj robimy? Co WY tutaj robicie? – spytał Edward Elric.

-Nie wiem. Przeniosłyśmy się tutaj z naszego świata do waszego. I jesteśmy. – rzekła Eve podczas gdy Pat nadal jarała się Edem.

-Waszego świata? O co tutaj chodzi? – zapytał Edo. – Al, węszę tu jakiś postęp! – powiedział do brata na stronie.

-Nii-san uspokój się. Nie wszystko musi być zaraz podstępem. Czego tu poszukujecie?

- W tej chwili – toalety – rzekła Eve.

-Poza tym jesteśmy fankami! ED 3 Dasz mi swój autograf? – spytała Pat.

-… A mnie nigdy nikt nie pyta o to, czy dam mu autograf – rzekł Alphonse Elric i pogrążył się w bezdennej depresji.

-Al-kun- rzekła już spokojniej Pat podchodząc do Zbroi – Jak odzyskasz ciało, to będzie pierwsza rzecz jaką zrobię, oki?

-Co? Przecież mam ciało-

-Nie masz. Pytasz skąd jesteśmy, Edward-kun? W naszym świecie jesteście postaciami z mangi. Wiemy o was wszystko…

-Nawet to ile masz wzrostu… - Ed usłyszał za sobą złowieszczy głos Eve.

-Cz-cz-czego chcecie? – spytał czerwony Ed.

-A wierzysz nam? - spytała Eve.

-No nie wiem…

-Wiesz, Winry… ona powiedziała, że się z tobą nie ożeni bo jesteś za niski… serio? Metr pię-

-DOBRA! Wierzę wam! Gdzie najpierw chcecie iść?

-A kto mówił, że chcemy?

-A co… nie?

-Nie no co ty! Mieć Eda… i Ala za przewodników to zaszczyt.

-BI-JACZ! – krzyknęła Pat.

-Że co?

-Bijacz- popatrzyła na niego dziwnie Pat – tak się u nas mówi. Coś jak 'asta la vista babe' w Terminatorze.

-… Wiesz jesteś dziwna. – powiedział Ed.

-Ne dziwna, tylko Pat.

-A ja Eve! Kurduple górą!

-NA NIIII!

-To Pat, Eve gdzie chcecie najpierw iść? – zapytał Al. Żeby złagodzić narastający konflikt.

Siostry popatrzyły na siebie, pokiwały głowami i zgodnie wykrzyknęły:

-DO CENTRALI!


	3. Gderliwe baby

**Rozdział trzeci: „Gderliwe baby"**

Ed i Al szli za dziewczynami, mając wyraźnie niepewne miny. Zastanawiali się, czy aby zdrowie psychiczne tych dziewcząt nie zostało naruszone podczas podróży przez bramę. Jak na razie, byli w sklepie z ubraniami, bo Pat chciała się 'wpasować' a Eve… kupić nowe buty (które teraz niósł Al.) oczywiście za wszystko zapłacił Ed. Nawet nie pomogła wymówka, że jest biednym dzieciakiem. One wiedziały, że ma dużo kasy na swój projekt… o którym także wiedziały. Teraz i on i Al słuchali głośnego, ale ciekawego gadania sióstr.

-A pamiętasz to jak…

-No jasne, a to jak…

-Oczywiście! – gderały. Biedni bracia wysłuchiwali tego.

- Czy możecie przestać gadać choć na chwilę? – zapytał Edo.

-Eh… z takim podejściem nigdy nie znajdziesz sobie żony… - rzekła mu Pat.

-Tak, nawet Winry cię nie zechce! A macie mieć takie piękne dzieci! – powiedziała Eve i dostała kuksańca od siostry.

-NIE SPOILERUJ IM! – wrzasnęła tak, że usłyszało ją cale Amestris.

-Hę? Winry i ja? Że… ŻE CO? – krzyknął Ed.

-O bracie gratulacje! To znaczy, że urośniesz! – krzyknął Al.

Szli tak we czwórkę. Szli. Szli. Szli. Szli. I nagle… szli. W pewnym momencie Pat zatrzymała się i namiętnie spojrzała na kogoś na plakacie. Był to generał sił zbrojnych – King Bradley.

- O to King Bradley! Facio jest ho- i tu została wgnieciona w ziemię przez obcas Evy, a Ed i Al patrzyli z boku przerażeni.

-Przydatne te buty – rzekła młodsza siostra.

Pierwsze co ujrzała Pat po przebudzeniu to złote włosy i zatroskaną twarz Edwarda.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał.

-Eee, tak… chociaż nie lubię kiedy młodsza wbija mnie w ziemię.- powiedziała lekko zawstydzona, a Ed uśmiechnął się do niej. Pomógł jej wstać i zobaczył, że Al i Eve idą dalej.

-Wiem jak to jest, też zawsze przegrywam z Alem.

-Wiem- wyszczerzyła się – naprawdę wiem o tobie wszystko. Chciałbyś coś wiedzieć? Ale ostrzegam, że nie będę ci robić dużych spoilerów.

-No…- podrapał się za głową – czy uda się nam?- Pat się tylko uśmiechnęła,

- Rozumiem.- i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-Powiedz mi Ed, na jakim stopniu jest rozwinięta kariera kryminalna Scara?

-Nie dawno… Nina-

-AH! Wiem, że nie lubisz o tym mówić! Nie musisz.

-Nie, to było jakieś 3 miesiące temu… już nie jestem taki drażliwy.

-Ciekawe czy dostanę zdjęcie Elyssi… no i… Huges-san! Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się z nim spotkać. Walczyłeś już z Roy-kunem?

-… HUH!

**Tymczasem Al i Eve…**

-Eh… to starsze rodzeństwo… oni zawsze coś odwalą… - rzekła Eve.

-Coś o tym wiem – powiedział Al.

Zapadła chwila ciszy…

-Hej Al. wiesz co? Podziwiam cię…

-Serio! Czemu?

-No wiesz żeby wytrzymać z takim Edem to trzeba mieć nerwy ze stali… O przepraszam! Zapomniałam, że ty… no wiesz…

-Że cały jestem ze stali? Nic nie szkodzi, przyzwyczaiłem się już… trochę. Ale nadal chcę odzyskać ciało!

-Zawsze mogę ci powiedzieć, czy to się stanie…

-Możesz? No tak… ale nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć. Bo wiesz taka niespodzianka, którą się już zna…

-Nie jest już niespodzianką. Tak, wiem o tym. „Bo zaspoilerowałam sobie całą akcję z homonkulusami" dodała w myślach. – Al powiedz mi… Czy znasz już May?

-Kogo?

-Nieważne…

Znowu zapadł moment ciszy.

-Też cię podziwiam. Twoja siostra i Ed są do siebie podobni.

-I są w podobnym wieku.

-Al…

-Tak?

Eva odwróciła się i powiedziała młodszemu bratu prosto w oczy (których zasadniczo nie miał)

- Z ciałem… Wyglądasz naprawdę sexy!

-Sexy jest też Edo, nie zapominaj Eve! – powiedziała jej Pat –Ed, czy w kwaterach będzie porucznik Hawkeye?

-Hawkeye? Tak, zwykle chodzi za pułkownikiem… nie wiem czemu.

Dziewczyny na niego spojrzały

-Na serio nie wiesz?

-Nie.

-Nii-san… -Al kiwnął głową – biedna Winry…- powiedział pod nosem.

-A co chciałyście od Hawkeye?

-Nic a nic! – wyszczerzyły się złowrogo. –O już widać kwatery! – i pobiegły tam, a za nimi Ed i Al.


	4. Zadyma nie jedno ma imię

**Rozdział czwarty : „Zadyma nie jedno ma imię"**

-Udało się was wprowadzić – rzekł Ed – Co teraz?

-Wejdź tam, i powiedz, że chciałbyś, aby oni poznali twoje stare znajome.- odpowiedziała mu najprościej Pat.

-Będziemy tuż za tobą, jak by co. – klepnęła go w ramię Eve.

Szli korytarzem, rozmawiając cicho (głównie to dziewczyny gadały) o tym jaki ten świat jest wspaniały i coś, że to dobrze że nie miały Internetu.

Cokolwiek to jest.

Ed stanął przed drzwiami do biura i westchnął. Zapukał i otworzył je.

-Hejka Pułkowniku!

-Oooo! Stalowy! Co ty tu robisz?

-Ja… ee… nooo – nagle poczuł z tyłu dziwne ruchy rąk Pat i jej szeptanie 'Metr pięćdziesiąt o-' – przyprowadziłem moje stare znajome z Zachodu! Pat i Eve!

W tym momencie dziewczyny wpadły do biura. Ich wzrok automatycznie spoczął na pułkowniku.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAANGOOOOOOO-! ;* 3 – wrzasnęły obie na widok ukochanego bohatera.

-Cicho! Opanuj się! – powiedziała Eve do Pat po czym zachichotała.

Przez chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza, głównie ze strony pułkownika. Po chwili zaś Eve krzyknęła:

-TO PANI PRUCZNIK HAWKEYE!

Rzeczywiście obok biurka, przy którym siedział pułkownik, stała Riza Hawkeye. Jej blond włosy spięte były w koka (jak zwykle), jej mundur był starannie zapięty (jak zwykle), a jej oczy patrzyły się dziwnie na Eve i Pat (jak nie zwykle).

-Opanuj się…-rzekła Pat. – HAVOCU-SAMA! – nagle starsza dostała podniety na widok podporucznika. – MASZ NOGI!

Al kątem oka spostrzegł, że Ed podchodził powoli, spokojnie acz niepewnie do pułkownika i próbował mu wyjaśnić kim są naprawdę Eve i Pat. W tym momencie Eve krzyknęła:

-ED METR PIĘ-

I tu Stalowy Alchemik podbiegł na tych swoich krótkich nóżkach i zatkał jej buzię piszcząc przy tym jak dziewczynka (Ed, nie Eve).

-I SĄ TU BREDA I FALMAN, I FUERY!... a właściwie ich nie lubię – powiedziała Pat. – EVE SPÓJRZ RIZA I ROY STOJĄ OBOK SIEBIE, TO TAKIE PIĘKNE, MARZENIA SIĘ SPEŁNIAJĄ!

- Masz… niecodziennych znajomych, Stalowy – rzekł pułkownik Roy Mustang.

-Też jesteś… znaczy się jest pan niecodzienny… i ładniejszy na żywo niż w anime – powiedziała Eve.

-Tak. Pan to jest sexy. I Riza też. Powinniście się pobrać – rzekła Pat spostrzegawczo.

-To też spoiler?- zapytał z ciekawością Al.

Dziewczyny posmutniały.

-Nie – rzekła Eve. – Niestety…

-Bo Roy woli randkować z jakimiś… dziewczynami gdy ma Rizę obok siebie.

-O czym w mówicie dziewczyny? – Riza zapytała się grzecznie.

-Uuuuaaahhhh- westchnęła Pat do Rizy – jaka władcza… no dawaj! Strzel do Havoca!

-CO! Dlaczego do mnie! To tych pozostałych nie lubisz nie?

-No tak, ale oni pracują… prawda Hawkeye – sensei? – powiedziała Pat i przykleiła się do pani porucznik jak rzep do psie- znaczy jastrzębiego ogona.

-Hagane no… co to są za ludzie!

-Nie wiem! Pojawiły się tu znikąd, mówią… a z resztą ci już mówiłem. Problem polega na tym, jak je odesłać?

-STANOWCZO ODMAWIAM! – krzyknęła Eve. – PANIE PUŁKOWNIU, NA STRONĘ PROSZĘ!

Ed rzekł do Roya cicho: Lepiej idź, one są niebezpieczne, a ta młodsza ma śmiercionośne obcasy!

Pułkownik Mustang ujrzał, że Al kiwa głową na „tak", wiec oddalił się z młodszą siostrą od porucznik Hawkeye, która usiłowała się pozbyć drugiej dziewczyny.


	5. Równowarta wymiana

**Rozdział piąty: „Równowarta wymiana"**

- O co chodzi? – spytał młodszą Roy Mustang.

- Mi i mojej siostrze bardzo się tu podoba i nie chcemy wracać!

- A co mnie to!

- A to pana to, że jak nas pan spróbuje odesłać, to powiemy Rizie-sensei ile miał pan dziewczyn!

Pułkownik momentalnie zbladł. Może i nie było to zbytnim zaskoczeniem dla pani porucznik, że miał wiele dziewczyn, ale ich dokładna suma już mogła być…

Nagle się uspokoił.

-A skąd wy niby możecie to wiedzieć? Hę?

-Joanna, Daphne, Blaina… A może nie, alfabetycznie! Amelia, Anatazja, Anna, druga Anna, Augustyna, Azalia, nie wspominając już o tym transwestycie, Andrzeju…

- DOBRA, DOBRA! JUŻ WAM WIERZĘ! Tylko nie mówcie Rizie T_T

-Ależ proszę się o to nie martwić, ja i Pat lubimy widzieć pana żywego, umiemy dobić targu. My zostajemy, a pani porucznik się nie dowiaduje. Stoi?

Mustang niechętnie popatrzył na wyciągniętą dłoń blondynki, ale w końcu ją uścisnął.

-Ciekawe czym zaszantażowałyście Eda… - szepnął.

-Jego wzros… OMG PAT SPÓJRZ DOTYKAM GO WIDZISZ? JESTEM PIERWSZA! PIERWSZA DOSTĄPIŁAM ZASZCZYTU DOTKNIĘCIA ŚWIĘTEJ ROY'OWEJ RĘKAWICZKI! ;P

-A ja przytulam Rizę! Jestem szybsza od ciebie i Roy'a! BI-JACZ!

Eve i Roy przestali się uśmiechać, a Al. siedział w kącie i mówił z depresją „Już nikt mnie nie prosi o autograf", a obok niego Ed mrucząc „I ja poszedłem w odstawkę, cholerny kobieciarz!"

-Yyyyyyyy to może my już pójdziemy? – powiedział Havoc i już chciał wyjść wraz z kolegami z pracy, gdy Pat z maślanymi oczkami spytała Rizy:

-Moooooooooogęęęęęęęęę?

Riza nie wiedzieć czemu, zrozumiała o co chodzi szatynce i dała jej swój pistolet. Starsza siostra zaś krzyknęła:

-WRACAĆ MI TU DO PRACY, DARMOZJADY! – i strzeliła do Havoca i reszty.

Cała czwórka w podskokach wróciła na miejsca. Jean Havoc zastanawiał się kto jest gorszy, Pat czy Riza?

-Dlaczego oni wszyscy wolą ciebie od nas, Havoc? – spytał Kain Fuery.

-Dlaczego, pytasz się. To proste. MAM ŚWIETNE WŁOSY^^ - i tu przeczesał dłonią swoje blond loki (i tu kolejna dedykacja dla Shikusou).

W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł nie kto inny jak przewspaniały, jedyny w swoim rodzaju – MAES HUGHES!

-Co tu się dzieje? – krzyknął.

Dziewczyny nagle wybuchnęły płaczem.

-AAAAAAAAAA HUGHES-SAMA! JAK DOBRZE PANA WIDZIEĆ!

- Yyyyyyy… A kim wy jesteście?

-Eeeeee… koleżankami Elysi – skłamała Pat.

-No to niech was przytulę!^^

I całą trójka ściskała się w tej chwili na środku pokoju, a reszta (poza Edem i Alem w kącie) patrzyła na nich z miną a la „Wtf?". Nagle pułkownik Mustang podszedł do tego samego kąta, w którym byli bracia Elric, skulił się i kiwając się w przód i w tył powtarzał „Andrzej, Andrzej…"

Tymczasem w biurze jego Ekscelencji Bradleya…

-Wraith…

-Co jest Envy?

-Ktoś otworzył Bramę. Gluttony powiedział, że wypadły z niej dwie dziewczyny, a następnie spotkały Stalowego kurdupla.

-To nie dobrze… ustal skąd przybyły i jaka jest ich wiedza.

-Jak sobie chcesz…

-Envy, jeszcze jedno. - powiedział Bradley patrząc przez okno.

-Co chcesz!

-Przynieś mi… naleśniki. – Envy poczuł, że jego Ekscelencja durnieje.

-Co? NALEŚNIKI!


	6. Zazdrość piękności szkodzi

**Rozdział szósty „Zazdrość piękności szkodzi."**

Pułkownik Mustang rzekł do Eda: „Ty je tu sprowadziłeś, więc ty się też nimi zaopiekujesz! Znajdź im jakiś nocleg, bo do mnie na pewno ich nie zaproszę!"

„Oh, mieszkanie Roya Mustanga, musi być cudowne!" krzyczały dziewczyny.

„Ja ich nie sprowadziłem!" zaprzeczył Stalowy Alchemik. „Czemu na mnie zwalasz najcięższą robotę, hę?"

„PAT SPÓJRZ KŁÓCĄ SIĘ JAK WTEDY GDY… no tak bez spoilerów…"

„Tylko, że tym razem kłócą się o nas!"

„Prawda!"

Pułkownik i blondyn zrobili miny, która zwie się tzw „facepalmem". Z miną tą idzie również gest przyłożenia swojej dłoni do twarzy…

Ale w końcu starszy z braci Elric znalazł dla sióstr miejsce w hotelu.

-ARIGATO EDO-SAMA! – wrzasnęły, gdy blondyn płacił za… nie wiadomo jak długi pobyt.

Gdy weszły do pokoju (którego nie będę opisywać, bo wyglądał jak zwykły pokój), Eve zapytała:

-Edo-sama…

-Czego? – spytał blondyn.

-Nie zostaniesz z nami? – spytała wiedząc, że tamten chce już jak najszybciej wyjść.

-To jest ostatnia rzecz jaką chciałbym robić w życiu! – i chciał się oddalić, ale usłyszał:

-Wiesz… napiłabym się herbaty…

-No ja też. Może metr pięćCENZURA przyniesie nam trochę?

-Z cukrem, z cytrynką czy bez? – zjawił się pan Niski w odpowiednim momencie.

15 dni później:

-Ach, to życie jest wspaniałe! – krzyknęła Eve. – Al nosi nasze rzeczy, Ed płaci za wszystko, Roy Mustang praktycznie czyści buty, Hawkeye-sensei uczy… Żyć nie umierać, siostro!

- Zgadzam się! – powiedziała Pat.

Właśnie przebywały w ich hotelowym pokoju. Ed zbierał się do wyjścia (zawsze musiał je eskortować prosto pod drzwi ich pomieszczenia o to już zadbał Mustang). Oczywiście otrzymał standardowe pytanie:

-Edo-sama, nie zostaniesz z nami? – tym razem zapytała Pat.

-Nie, ale podeślę wam dziś zmiennika – rzekł starszy z braci Elric i wyszedł.

-Słyszałaś? Zmiennik! Ciekawe kto to może być, oby Roy! – krzyknęła Eve.

Nagle do ich pokoju ktoś zapukał. Otworzyły drzwi , a na progu stał… Roy Mustang.

-MASTANGO-TAJSA! 3 – wrzasnęły i rzuciły mu się na szyję.

W jednej chwili pułkownik jakoś tak dziwnie zabłysł (ale nie jak major Armstrong tylko trochę inaczej) i zmienił się… W Envy'ego! Siostry popatrzyły na siebie i rzuciły się na homonkulusa jeszcze bardziej.

-ENVUŚ! – krzyczały.

-Ej, ej, ej! Wy porypane psychicznie kumpelki kurdupla, co wy robicie?

-Uwielbiamy cię, Envy! – powiedziała Pat.

-Tak, jesteś jednym z naszych idoli! – odparła Eve.

-Serio? To wy pewnie nie znacie mojej prawdziwej formy – i tu homonkulus zrobił względnie przerażającą minę.

-Znamy – odcięły krótko siostry.

-CO? Zaraz… heh, a jaki mam mieć dowód, że np. tylko nie udajecie, że znacie?

-Ta forma to albo ta wielka zgniłozielona… - zaczęła Pat.

-…Albo ta mała, zgniłozielona – skończyła Eve. Nagle coś jej się przypomniało – ENVY-CHAN NIE POPEŁNIAJ SAMOBÓJSTWA!

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – krzyknęła starsza, ale zaraz odwróciła się do homonkulusa. – Ale nie rób tego!

-O co wam chodzi, jesteście strasznie dziwne…

-Edo-sama powiedział to samo.

-Nie porównuj mnie do tego kurdupla.

Pat przypomniała sobie o rozmowie, którą przeprowadziła wraz z siostrą przed trafieniem do Amestris i powiedziała do Envy'ego.

-Envy-kun, bo ja i Eve mamy do ciebie takie pytanie…

Blondynka podchwyciła:

-Tak, bo korci nas to od jakiegoś czasu…

-To jest jedna z siedmiu wielkich tajemnic FMA…

-Otóż – tu młodsza zwróciła wzrok prosto na oczy homonkulusa. – Jesteś babą…

-Czy facetem? – dokończyła starsza.

Envy stał jak wryty, aż w końcu rzekł:

-Za dużo czasu spędzacie ze Stalowym kurduplem i tym lalusiem-pułkownikiem! A ja jestem facetem!

-Mogę sprawdzić? Bo ci nie wierzę – rzekła Pat.

-… JESTEŚCIE NIE NA MOJE NERWY! NIECH MNIE I WRAITH ZAMORDUJE, ALE MISJI NIE WYKONAM, WOLĘ STRACIĆ ŻYCIE Z JEGO RĄK, NIŻ NERWY Z WASZYCH! I TO JA BYŁEM ANDRZEJEM, TAK JA!

- Pułkownikowi to powiedz…

-ŻEGNAM! – i wyszedł.

-Pa-pa! ;* - powiedziały siostry i zamknęły drzwi.


	7. Chciwa pycha

Rozdział siódmy „Chciwa pycha"

-I jak Envy, wykonałeś misję? – zapytał King Bradley.

-Sorry gregory, ale nie zrobię tego – powiedział homonkulus „Zazdrość".

-A co, zakochałeś się czy co? – pozwolił sobie na okrutny żart Wraith.

-… Gdyby tak było to w ich oczach wyszedłbym na lesbijkę. – powiedział Envy.

-Hę?

-Nieważne.

-Skoro zawiodłeś…

-Tak wiem, czeka mnie kara. Daruj sobie, znam ten tekst.

-Huh? Tak po prostu zgadzasz się na tortury?

-Tak, bo lepsze one niż przebywanie z tamta dwójką.

-…Rozumiem. Skoro są aż tak niebezpieczne, to nie zostaniesz ukarany. Muszę wysłać kogoś innego…

-E, to mogę już iść?

-Lust się gdzieś szwęda z jakimś Jerrym… Juanem… Steanem… nieważne. Skoro przechytrzyły nawet Envy'ego, to Gluttony jest za głupi, Sloth przebywa w Briggs… W tym wypadku zostajemy ja, Pride i… Greed… Tak, on będzie odpowiedni! Niby odłączył się od nas, ale jeżeli damy mu coś za to, to pewnie to zrobi. – WEZWAĆ MI GREEDA! – krzyknął zanim spostrzegł, że jest sam w pokoju.

GODZINĘ PÓŹNIEJ.

PUK-PUK

-Ty patrz, ktoś przyszedł!

-Może Envy wrócił…

-Wątpię… Kto nas raz poznał, ten nie chce już wracać.

O tworzyły drzwi i…..

-JESTEM GREED I BĘDĘ WŁADCĄ TEGO ŚWIATA!

-Cześć, a ja jestem Eve i zaszantażowałam Edwarda Elrica i Roya Mustanga.

-A ja Pat i moją sensei jest Riza Hawkeye.

-… Aha. Zniszczę was, bo jestem chciwy, pragnę kobiet, pragnę pieniędzy, pragnę władzy! – i tu homonkulus zaśmiał się złowieszczo.

-Hmmmmm – zastanowiły się siostry. – Zachowujesz się jak ktoś, kogo znamy…

-Ale nie jesteś Greelinem…

-Kim?

-No… Greelin, czyli połącznie imion Greed i Lin – powiedziała Eve.

-Kto wpadł na taki debilny pomysł? Zresztą nieważne… Jedyne czego chcę, to kobiety, pieniądze i władza i o wiele, wiele więcej! Dlatego-

-Możemy pomóc ci to osiągnąć – rzekła Pat.

-Huh? Serio? Jak?

Dziewczęta popatrzyły na siebie zgodnie.

-Teraz pójdziesz prosto do Xing, to jest na pustyni… - zaczęła Eve.

-Tak i znajdziesz tam takiego Chińczyka, będzie miał na imię Lin… - ciągnęła opowieść Pat.

-Eeee… Ale tam wszyscy wyglądają jak Chińczycy… Skąd mam wiedzieć, o którego chodzi?

-Powiedz, że masz jedzenie za darmo, a na pewno przyjdzie – rzekła Pat. – Poza tym blisko niego będzie taki dziadek w masce i jego wnuczka. Też w masce.

-E… No dobra… a co potem? – zapytał Greed.

-Potem powiedz, że jesteś nieśmiertelny i jakoś wyjdzie. Zyskasz władzę, bo on jest któryś tam w kolejce do tronu cesarza Xing. Kobiety też będą, bo która nie zechciałaby władcy. Z pieniędzmi tak samo. – powiedziała wysoka szatynka.

-Aha. Rozumiem i ten… no… dzięki – powiedział homonkulus i wyszedł.

-NIE MA ZA CO! – krzyknęły siostry.

_Po powrocie, a raczej niepowrocie ze swej misji Greed dostał niezły opierdziel od Kinga Bradleya… którego nie usłyszał, bo go tam nie było. Władca Amestris postanowił sięgnąć po ciężką artylerię…_

…_._

…_.._

…

_PRIDE!_

Był wieczór. Dziewczyny siedziały przy świeczkach, gdy nagle Eve spostrzegła wijące się po drewnianej podłodze małe rączki.

-Ty… czy to nie wygląda ci znajomo?

-Hmmm…

Nagle z tych cieni wyłonił się jakiś dzieciak w gejowatym ubranku.

-Ja nie rozumiem, czego Envy się tak bał… przecież to zwykłe baby są!

-Awwwww Jaki słit dzieciak!

Twarz Pride'a wyrażała tylko jedną emocję… are you fucking kidding me!

-Tak, tak bosko słit, że rozpierdzielił pół królestwa! I zrobił krzywdę mojej sensei! Chodź tu, ty CIULU! Jak ja cię dorwę to-

Eve musiała przytrzymać rozdziczałą Pat mówiąc: Pat! Zostaw pana, bo ci zdechnie!

- Poznajcie gniew Pride'a… - rzekł dzieciak.

- Cholera…- zaczęła mówić Pat. – Ty serio wyglądasz jak gej…

- No nie? – powiedziała Eve.

- O! Wypraszam sobie! – krzyknął Selim Bradley poprawiając marynarkę.

- No i widzisz? Spójrz na siebie drogie dziecko i powiedz, czy nie mógłbyś zrobić czegoś ze sobą?

- Właśnie, jakieś luźne dżinsy, cool czapeczka, bluza w odjechanych kolorkach oraz inne dizajnerskie dodatki i będzie czadowo! – krzyknęła Eve.

- Więc co, oddasz się w nasze ręce? – spytała uwodzicielsko z takim pedofilskim błyskiem w oku Pat.

- Em… no… - zaczął jąkać się Pride, gdyż to stwierdzenie zabrzmiało mu dość dwuznacznie. – Dobrze.

- Zamiast „dobrze" mów „ok" albo „luzik" – pouczała go Eve.

- Albo „Bijacz"! – wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze Pat.

- Em dob- znaczy się bijacz! – krzyknęło dziecko wykrzywiając dziwnie swój ryj.

- No to chodź, na początek zdejmuj te swoje beznadziejne ciuchy! – wrzasnęła Eve, po czym widząc, że patrzy na nią dziwnie dodała. – Ale bez żadnych dwuznacznych kontekstów… Oj, dziecko masz bardzo sprośne myśli…

Pride'owi nie wiedząc czemu nagle przyszła na myśl Riza Hawkeye…

W tym czasie bracia Elric oraz Roy postanowili odwiedzić dziewczyny. Podeszli do ich drzwi i Ed już nacisnął klamkę, kiedy usłyszeli krzyki dobiegające z pokoju:

- No dalej rozbieraj się!

- No właśnie nie mamy całego dnia!

- Pat leć po łańcuch!

Nagle przybyszom gule stanęły w gardle. Mustang spuścił głowę w dół mówiąc dramatycznym tonem:

- Dorwały portiera…

- O nie! – krzyknął Al. – Może trzeba mu pomóc!

- Masz rację! – krzyknął Ed i już miał otworzyć drzwi, kiedy usłyszał.

- To samo trzeba będzie potem zrobić z Royem i Edem!

Po czym wszyscy troje skamienieli, a Alowi popłynęła krew z hełmu.

- Spierdalamy, spierdalamy! – krzyknął starszy z braci Elric posuwając Roya na bok.

- Ta i nikt nas tu nie widział! – dopowiedział mu Mustang.

- Tak, teraz jest dobrze! – usłyszeli i opuścili budynek.

A tymczasem za drzwiami…

- Tak, teraz jest dobrze! – krzyknęły siostry podziwiając swoje dzieło. Przed nimi stał Pride w szarych spodniach od dresu, oczojebnej, luźnej bluzie i stylowej czapeczce z daszkiem, przekrzywionej na bok. Na jego szyi podzwaniały dwa, złote łańcuchy.

- Ok, to co już wiesz? – spytała nauczycielskim tonem Eve.

- Że zamiast „najlepszy homonculus" mówi się „Ma-meen!" i zamiast „w porządku" – „zajebiście ziom!".

- A zamiast „Cóż to jest?"? – zapytała Pat.

- No to wów-

- EKHM!

- No to „WTF".

- Super! Moja szkoła daje rezultaty! – podnieciła się Eve.

- TAK! Jestem z ciebie taka dumna! – wrzasnęła Pat i dała mu buziaka w czoło, zaś Pride nadal marzył, że dostał go od Rizy Hawkeye.

- No to teraz pokaż mały jak tańczysz! – krzyknęła Eve i puściła muzykę. Leciała piosenka „I'm sexy and am know it". Selim zaczął tańczyć do tego kawałka taki taniec, jaki był w teledysku. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a do pokoju wszedł King Bradley, który widząc syna powiedział:

- Ja… przyszedłem zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz…

Widząc swojego 'syna' wymachującego swoim kroczem na prawo i lewo, przeraził się. Te dziewczyny były naprawdę niebezpieczne!

-No, Pride, przywitaj się tak cię uczyłyśmy.

-YO BRADLEY MA MAAAN!

Bradley mrugnął. Co one zrobiły z najdoskonalszym z homunkulusów?

-Oh, King Bradley. Przyszedłeś odebrać syna?

-Czad, tylko z tego co opowiada, to TY każesz mu nosić te pedalskie ciuchy.

-Ta twoja żonka to chyba na serio tylko dla picu jest.

Bradley złapał szybko rękę Pride'a i powiedział:

-A bądźcie sobie w cholerę! Nie pozwolę wam go zepsuć! Idźcie sobie dręczyć Mustanga! On lubi takie… - pomachał palcem w ich kierunku - kształtne baby! – na to dziewczyny odpowiedziały chórem:

-ON JEST ODDANY JEDYNYM KSZTAŁTOM!

A na to Pride wyszepał:

-Riza Hawkeye~~…


	8. Grillowa Biba Panowie

A/N Ten rozdział dedykujemy naszemu kapitanowi – ken-adamsowi. Masz już i daj nam spokój. xD

**Pat: I daj mi w końcu moją papugę! Mechata do mnie! ME-CHAAA-TAAAA!**

**BUCH**

**BUM**

**ŁUP**

**Eve: Ufff… Komórka się domknęła! Przejdźmy do fika!**

**głos z komórki: MECHAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAA! RAAAAAUUUUUUUUULLLL!**

**Rozdział 8: Grillowa Biba Panowie**

* * *

><p>Pułkownik Roy Mustang jak zwykle siedział nad swoją papierkową robotą. Dzisiejszego dnia (o dziwo) robił wszystko sam, gdyż porucznik domagała się urlopu, którego nie miała od ponad… tak naprawdę nigdy go nie miała. Po paru telefonach, strzałach i poszczuciu pułkownika Black Hayate'm w końcu go dostała. Tak więc, Roy tego dnia siedział w biurze sam, ponieważ jego taniej sile roboczej w postaci podwładnych nie chciało ruszyć się dupy i przywlec się do roboty.<p>

- Potrącę im za to z pensji – mruknął Mustang pod nosem. Wtem spostrzegł, że na jednym z dokumentów zamiast „Mustang" ktoś napisał „Musrang". Znudzony oparł głowę na swej dłoni, przymknął oczy i zaczął bazgrać po dokumencie. Po pewnym odcinku czasu rozwarł swe powieki i ujrzał, że to co nabazgrał było serduszkami z wpisanymi w nie słowami „Riza Hawkeye". Już miał wziąć tę kartkę i złożyć ją w samolocik, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

- No nareszcie… - zaczął mówić, gdyż myślał, że jego pracownicy w końcu raczyli się zjawić.

Niestety ujrzał coś zGOŁA innego.

- Witaj pułkowniku~~

- Yo Ma-meeen^^

Przed nim stały dwie osoby, które dręczyły go i w koszmarach, i w realnym życiu.

Siostry Pat i Eve w różowych, sweetaśnych okularkach, obie w shortach założonych na dół od bikini i tymże kostiumie. Zestaw Pat był czerwony, a Eve zielony.

-Gotowy? –Zapytała Eve.

-Gotowy na co?- zapytał niepewnie przypominając sobie scenę z hotelu w której uczestniczył –sam nie wierzy w to co teraz mówi- biedny homonkulus Pride. Pat podeszła do biurka i Mustang zauważył, że ma przy szortach jeden z pistoletów Hawkeye…

-No co ty? NIKT ci nie powiedział?- jego mina mówiła sama za siebie – Elric'owie urządzają grilla. Bardziej Winry niż Ed, ale oni tam będą, więc wiesz… Nie ważne. Ubieraj się. Wszyscy tam będą.

-Wszyscy? – rozpromienił się pułkownik – Porucznik też? – zapytał się Pat, dziewczyny na stażu u jego ukochaaaaaa ehkm podwładnej.

-Niestety nie. Powiedziała, że musi wziąć urlop bo cytując :"Jeżeli nie odpocznę od tych ludzi choć chwili, skończę śliniąc się i jęcząc w domku z piankowymi ścianami i drzwiami pozbawionymi klamek". No chodź. Tylko weź jakieś lajtowe ciuchy.

-Aleeee poooocooo taaamm jaaaa?

-Bo ktoś musi…dobrze opiec Kielbaski. – powiedziała Eve.

- I nie stać nas na wungiel. – „zachęciła" go Pat.

Dwie szczęśliwe dziewczyny i jeden nieszczęśliwy mężczyzna udali się do Roy'owej chałupiny po ciuchy. Nieistotne jest to, jak bardzo BRUDNY był jego prywatny chlew.

To był MUSTANGOWY CHLEW.

Wspomnijmy, że Pat i Eve „przywłaszczyły" sobie kilka „pamiątek" w postaci:

Eve: Woda kolońska.

Pat: Czerwone stringi, podobne do tych Bredy. Tylko, że te były brokatowe.

Po kilku chwilach udali się na stację. Zapowiadał się ciekawy weekend. Właśnie wsiadali z paroma kilogramami bagażu podręcznego do pociągu. Siostry ku swej uciesze i depresji pułkownika znalazły wolny przedział. Były tam z nim sam na sam… W czasie podróży zaczęły się kłócić co jest lepsze: podpaski czy tampony. Roy opierał się łokciem o podłokietnik i przykładając dłoń do czoła w geście „facepalmu" rzekł: Oczywiście, że tampony.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego tym wzrokiem – O_o

On sam zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedział to na głos. Odwrócił głowę i począł paczeć na krowy za szybą. Jedna z nich miała na sobie okulary i machała do niego przyjaźnie. Zaczął sądzić, że przebywanie z tymi dziewczynami naprawdę nie robi mu na dobrze.

Pat i Eve zaczęły się nudzić. Szatynka poszła spać, zaś blondynka z nudów poczęła patrzeć w sufit. Na suficie wagonu znajdowało się okno. Nie byłoby w nim niczego niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że zaglądała przez nie jakaś dziewczyna wyglądająca jak Chinka. Widać było kawałek jej czarnego kostiumu.

- O! Cześć Ranfun! Chodź do nas! – krzyknęła blondynka.

- Co? Gdzie! – Pat się obudziła.

Dziewczyna zwana Ranfun totalnie zignorowała dwie, dziwaczne siostry i weszła przez okno w suficie. Mustang wlepiał w nią swe gały, jak na wszystko, co ma cycki. Chinka podeszła do drzwi przedziału i zawołała:

- PANICZU! JEST MIEJSCE W PRZEDZIALE!

Rozochocone siostry wiedziały kto zaraz wejdzie. Rzuciły wszystkie torby na ziemię i zaczęły podskakiwać wrzeszcząc: Lin, Lin, Lin!

Nie myliły się. Po chwili w drzwiach przedziały stanął Chińczyk… Xinczyk w czarnym kucyku, jedzący szaszłyk. Siostry rzuciły mu się na szyję i skakali we troje dookoła jak kibice po zwyciężonym meczu.

-Lin! Lin! Lin! Nareszcie cię spotykamy stary! – krzyknęły obydwie. Dalej skacząc, Lin cały rozhahany i w ogóle nie kumający o co kaman, zaszczebiotał:

-W ogóle nie wiem kim jesteście, ale jesteście takie fajne! I tak fajnie się z wami skacze! Runfun! Sztywniaku! Poskaczcie z nami!

Mustang widząc surowe spojrzenia Pat i Eve, a Runfun spojrzenie Lina, dołączyli się i jak żule po kacu smętnie skakali razem z nimi, jęcząc smętnie „Juuuchuuuu = = '".

Po 10 minutach takiego skakania, Lin usiadł między Pat i Eve, a Runfun usiadła obok Roya, mając podobny wyraz twarzy, co on sam przed chwilą. Z miną męczennika przyglądali się żywiołowej konwersacji młodych pojebańców. Służąca panicza powiedziała do pułkownika:

- Czy to są twoje córki?

Roy Mustang spojrzał na Xinkę takim wzrokiem, jaki miał przy pierwszym spotkaniu Pat oraz Eve i odpowiedział z największym sarkazmem na jaki było go stać: Taaaaak…

Po chwili namysłu Xinka odrzekła:

- To pewnie poszły w matkę.

Roy powoli odsunął się od niej, jednakże przez cały patrzył się na dwie wypukłości na jej klatce piersiowej i krzyknął:

- ŻARTOWAŁEM! TO NIE SĄ MOJE CÓRKI! TO JAKIEŚ PSYCHOFANKI SĄ, JA W ŻYCIU NIE SPŁODZIŁBYM CZEGOŚ TAKIEGO! Powiedzcie jej, że nie jestem waszym ojcem!

Pat i Eve zerknęły na siebie, po chwili na Mustanga i krzyknęły:

- TATUSIUUUU~~

Szatynka sięgnęła do swojej torby i wyciągnęła „pamiątkę", którą wzięła z domu Mustanga.

- Zapomniałeś swoich majtek!

Lin patrzył na rzecz, którą trzymała, zwrócił głowę w kierunku Mustanga i zapytał:

- Masz takie czarne?

Ranfun zamrugała nerwowo, przybliżyła się do pułkownika i rzekła:

- Wierzę ci…

Podczas gdy Lin Yao jarał się oczojebnymi, błyszczącymi stringami, Ranfun i Mustang popadli w depresję, a siostry opadły ze śmiechu na swe miejsca. Czuły, że zbliża się niezapomniana impreza…

Tymczasem skoro Mustang wyjechał „w siną dal", jego podwładni poczuli nagły przypływ sił i szczęścia.

- Ok, skoro szefuncia nie ma, to robimy bibkę! – krzyknął Havoc.

- Podobno jakaś już jest, w Rasembol. To tam te dwie straszne dziewczyny zabrały pułkownika… - rzekł Breda.

- Eeee tam! I tak tam pójdziemy, ale potem. Na razie nacieszmy się wolnością! – wrzasnął Fuery zdzierając z siebie ubranie.

- A co z porucznik Hawkeye? – zapytał Fallman. – Bez niej to nie będzie impreza!

- Oczywiście! Chciałbym popatrzeć na te wielkie, okrągłe… oczy porucznika! – powiedział Havoc.

- Tia… Oczy… - rzekł Breda.

- To co? U kogo jest bibka? – zapytał Kain.

- U farmera na polu! Taki jeden mój znajomy farmer hoduje trawę!

- Że Maryśkę?

- Nie, że dla krów kur*a!

- A co z porucznik? Ona bez Maryśki nie przyjdzie.

- To niech weźmie Rebeccę.

-… Tia… Poczekajmy na Hohenhaima. On niezły towar sprzedaje!

- O tak! Jeszcze pamiętam te LSD na ostatnich urodzinach Fuery'ego!

- To za co szef nas miał wypieprzyć z roboty?

- Nom. Ale daliśmy mu trochę i sam zaszalał, a co!

- Dobra, suszymy ząbki panowie i dzwonimy po Vana i Hawkeye!

- AYE! – krzyknęli z nadzieją na fantastyczny dzień.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jak można zauważyć, nieźle zaczęło nam odwalać pod koniec, jak i w środku… i początku… To wina tego Frugo xD Jednakże w „napisach końcowych" warto również zawrzeć dedykacje dla Rico i Raula! To dla Was, chłopaki!**


	9. Krzyki niewinnych dusz

**Ten rozdział dedykowany jest Rainowi. ;)**

**Pamiętaj, żeby napisać do Rico xD**

**UWAGA: Ten rozdział nie jest przeznaczony dla osób o słabym zdrowiu psychicznym, jeżeli jednak postanowicie przeczytać to coś, to mam nadzieję, że mieszkacie w dużych miastach z dobrym psychiatrykiem. Życzę miłej lektury^^**

**Rozdział 9 „Krzyki niewinnych dusz"**

* * *

><p>Dochodząc do domu Rockbellów, można było usłyszeć przeraźliwie rozrywające wycie. Wchodząc tam bez pukania, Eve, Pat, Roy, Ranfun i Lin zobaczyli Eda w różowym fartuszku krojącego mięso.<p>

-Pat… Eve… Pieprzony Pułkownik… spodziewałem się was… ale TY Lin! NIE DOSTANIESZ WIĘCEJ ŻARCIA NA MÓJ KOSZT! – Edo zbulwersowany krzyknął, ale widząc dzikie spojrzenie Ranfun, wycofał się, jadąc teraz po Mustangu.

-Nikt cię nie zapraszał…zaraz…gdzie jest pani Hawkeye?

-Na urlopie.

-Macierzyńskim…? Nieeeźleee Havoc, ty stary byku! – zwrócił się do Ranfun – A gdzie twój dziadek?

-W Biedronce. Powiedział, że kupi tanie piwo, musztardę, korniszony i ketchup. A i tampony.

-Cooo! To ty też, Runfun! – krzyknął dziedzic tronu Xing.

-W podpaskach byłoby mi niewygodnie, Paniczu.

-A racja, racja…

Pułkownik nagle obudził się z transu i krzyknął: Cooo? Havoc? A skąd ten pomysł?

- No… bo wiesz, podporucznik urządził imprezę pod twoją nieobecność i tańczyli tam w szóstkę dookoła ogniska. Oni czterej, pani porucznik i pani Rebecca. Podobno Hawkeye miała stringi. Takie… Bredziowate. Mój ojciec przyniósł jakieś dragi… Ech, żałuję, że mnie tam nie było – powiedział od niechcenia starszy Elric poprawiając fartuszek.

-Nie martw się, Edłardo. –rzekł Lin- jak dziadek Who wróci, pójdzie z powrotem do Biedronki po przeterminowane grzyby. Są sto razy lepsze, co nie Ranfun? Haha, pamiętasz jaki po nich miałaś odjazd?

-Nie…

-Słuchajcie! Latała wszędzie w SAMYCH gaciach, krzycząc, że będzie kiedyś księżniczką Xing. Haha a potem upitoliła sobie włosy i poszła spać do mojego wyra… hahaha. Trochę było mi ciasno…

Ludzie w pokoju mieli miny… bliżej nieokreślnego rodzaju (a zwłaszcza Ranfun).

Eve zmieniła temat:

-To co, Al gotowy? Nasmarowałeś się już oliwą?

Chłopaki znów przypomnieli sobie hotelową scenę… One były bezwzględne. Zrobiłyby TO nawet z pustą zbroją. Bo nie liczy się wygląd, liczy się DUSZA!

- Co tak na mnie dziwnie patrzycie, potrzebujemy grilla, nie? I wungla, co nie pułkowniku? – i tu poklepała Mustana po plecach.

- N-nie zrobię tego! – krzyknął młodszy Elric. – Nie chcę ZNOWU robić za grill, potem jest tak gorąco…

-… Ale… ty nie czujesz gorąca…

- I tak nie zrobię tego!

Alphonse wydawał się stanowczy w swym zdaniu, jednak Pat znalazła sposób, by go przechytrzyć.

- Al… jeżeli to zrobisz, to poproszę od ciebie autograf – rzekła.

- Naprawdę?

-No pewnie!

-I jak się zgodzisz na karkówkę, to ja też wezmę! – rzekła Eve.

-I jak dasz jeszcze na szaszłyk, to ja też wezmę! – powiedział Lin. Ranfun strzeliła facepalma, mamrocząc „Idę po dziadka…"

Dziadeczka Who znalazła leżącego z kilogramem pustych puszek po piwie pod Biedronką…

- Żul-kun, idziemy – rzekła.

Pół godziny później, Mustang w hawajskiej koszuli i szortach, pstrykał na leżącego plackiem Al'a, który –dosłownie – jarał się autografami. Kielbaski były już upieczone, Runfun poszła do łazienki zmienić… ubranie, a Winry w końcu przestała wyć.

JEB!

Znaczy się… śpiewać.( Owww… pieprzony klucz…)

* * *

><p>U Havoca:<p>

Van przybył z jaką laską. Była na niego bardzo napalona.

Van poczęstował wszystkich LSD, również Hawkeye, która zażyła MALEŃKĄ dawkę.

Hawkeye paradowała w zielonych błyszczących stringach i – niestety- stanikiem do kompletu. Bredzia miał swoje stare czerwone, Fuery biegał przykryty tylko listkiem… to aż o listek więcej niż miał na swoich urodzinach. Fallman gadał o czymś z wymyśloną dziewczyną… a Havoc… leżał i krwawił, bo Van wytrzasnął skądś zdjęcie gołej Lust. Poza tym, Rebecca też poczuła się „wolną kobietą". Koszula Bredzi nawet ładnie na niej leżała. Wtem Riza poczuła, że czegoś jej brakuje…

- Gdzie jest Royuś? – zapytała dziecinnym głosem. – Rizusia chce do Royusia! Havocuś zanieś Rizusię do Royusia! Rizusia chce się pobawić!

- Ja ci już- hep! Nie wysta-hep! Czam? – spytał Jean kompletnie nawalony.

- Wiesz… ty zawsze byłeś miękki, a Royuś to kawał… faceta! W dodatku taki hot! Dosłownie! Co nie, Bredziu?

Breda czknął pod nosem i zapadł w sen.

- No to-hep- Wiśtaaa wiooooo! – krzyknął Havoc biorąc Rizę na barana i siadając na Fallmanie jak na koniu i poganiając, by ruszał.

* * *

><p>Wszyscy siedzieli w randomowych miejscach, zajadając pyszne kiełbaski. Dziadek Who wrócił z grzybkami, ale zdecydowali ich nie otwierać i wkręcić potem babcię Pinako, która była dziwnie drętwa.<p>

Edo wypluwając zawartość swojej buzi w postaci kiełbaski i musztardy na dziadka Who, pokazał palcem ludzi przy furtce.

Byli to imprezowicze z biby Havoc'a.

Hawkeye zczołgała się z Havoc'a, który zczołgał się z Fallmana, wstała i tonem radosnego dziecka zawołała w stronę tych „normalnych".

-Royyyuuuśśśś beeeejjjjbbeeee! Chodź przytulić się do Rizuusiiii~~!

Roy zamrugał parę razy i poczuł, że ma ochotę podwyższyć pensję Havocowi za narypanie Rizy. W końcu porucznik gdyby nie była na haju nigdy by do niego nie startowała… Była według Roya zbyt nieśmiała… (wstawka Eda: Taaaa…)

Ed i Al popatrzyli w kierunku, z którego przyparadowała drużyna Mustanga. Z nimi przyszła też osoba, której starszy z braci nie miał ochoty widzieć nigdy więcej w życiu.

Van Hohenheim.

- Ty skur-! Zanim Edo skończył wypowiadać niecenzuralne słowo, tatusiek pomachał mu przed nosem torebką z białym proszkiem.

- … Tato kocham cię! – krzyknął starszy z Elriców i wrzasnął do Winry – Ej, choć, pobawimy się w Lina i Ranfun!

Al poszedł na stronę zdesperowany – A ze mną nikt się nie pobawi…

-Ja mogę się z tobą pobawić… jeżeli chcesz…-powiedział Fuery, machając Alowi listkiem przed nosem. Młody podniósł się i z krzykiem pobiegł do lasu. Wyglądał tak, jak Roy po nocy z Andrzejem.

- Ej! Tatusiek! To cukier kur*a jest! – wrzasnął Edward do Vana. – Co ty mi dajesz?

- Wiesz… jesteś moim synem, a jako twój ojciec powinienem dbać o twoje zdrowie…

Stalowy Alchemik popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby dostał olśnienia. Po momencie zaś rzekł:

- A spierda*aj! Winry, wyciągaj klucz ze stanika, wiem, że go masz!

BUM!

Winry wyjęła klucz… i przypie*doliła nim Edwardowi.

Riza Hawkeye tymczasem oparła się o ramię Roya i szeptała mu do ucha rzeczy, o których nieletni wiedzieć nie powinni. On za to po raz pierwszy w życiu zarumienił się. Pat i Eve podjadając nieświeże grzybki lampiły się na nich.

- No dalej… Pułkowniku, na co czekasz? – szeptały.

- Wiesz… Niedobrze mi… - powiedziała Eve do Pat.

- Będziesz rzygać? Hełm Ala jest tam! – starsza siostra wskazała palcem na krzaki.

- Nie… To raczej… - i Eve odpadła.

Kiedy się ocknęła ujrzała masę dziwnych rzeczy. Po pierwsze, opierała się właśnie o ramię Eda i miała na sobie jego oczojebny płaszczyk. Po drugie Ranfun była w bieliźnie, praktycznie to znowu była w samych gaciach. Jej stanik nosiła Pat, która leżała razem z Babcią Pinako w otwartej zbroi Ala. Fallman, leżał pod stołem, razem z Fuerym, który przytulał się znacząco do kija od szczotki. Lin i Ranfun leżeli na Bredzi, który wyraźnie robił im za materac. Dookoła Xinczyków leżały patyki po szaszłykach i słoik po grzybkach z Biedronki. Dziadek Who miał tyłek oparty o twarz Hohenheima, zaś sam Van, leżał niebezpiecznie blisko Bredzi. Havoc i Rebecca leżeli przykryci jednym z płaszczy Pana Elrica. Alphonse był porozrzucany po całym podwórku. Winry tuliła się do katalogu z automatami, a jej blond włosy powiewały na delikatnym wiaterku. Cała reszta ludziów również spała w dziwnych pozach i miejscach. Mimo, iż Eve bardzo się podobało jej obecne położenie, musiała dźwignąć się z ramienia Eda i podeszła do Pat.

- Obudź się!

Niestety, szatynka należała do tego pokroju ludzi, którzy nawet jak się nie uchleją, to i tak śpią długo. W tym momencie Eve musiała użyć swych genialnych butów z obcasem.

- AŁAAAAAAAAAAA! – wydarła się starsza po siarczystym kopniaku w brzuch

- Nareszcie wstałaś. Dobra, siostrzyczko, gadaj co się wczoraj działo! – blondynka miała stanowczy wyraz twarz.

- No więęęccc… - zaczęła mówić Pat.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Fuery ganiał Fallmana z kijem od szczoty. Ten kij znalazł się potem w takim miejscu u Fallmana, że powiedzenie nazwy tego miejsca splamiłoby jego honor na zawsze, ale powiem tylko tyle, że przez parę tygodni gościu nie będzie mógł siadać. Alphonse widząc, że Kain zmienił obiekt swych zainteresowań wyszedł z lasu. Poszedł do kuchni domku babci Pinako i Winry, gdzie zastał swego brata oraz blondwłosą przyjaciółkę w dość dwuznacznej sytuacji. Wybiegł stamtąd z krzykiem. Edward zszedł ze stołu i pobiegł za nim.

- Al! To nie tak jak myślisz!

Młodszy z Elriców spotkał po drodze Pat i Eve.

- Coś się- hep! Stało, Al? – zapytała szatynka.

- Ed… i Winry… oni…

- Oni- hep co?

- Oni… ONI SIĘ JUŻ CAŁOWALI! (a co Mati, myślałeś że co? xD)

Pat oraz Eve stały z takimi minami - =_=''' i gapiły się na Alphonsa.

- Czekaj-hep! Całowali się? EDOOOOOO!- Eve wbiegła do kuchni.

- Winry… szanuję Cię i w ogóle, ale podziel się ze mną Edem. – rzekła młodsza.

Przyjaciółka Elriców gapiła się na blondwłosego przybysza z innego wymiaru, mrugając nerwowo.

- No to… dam ci w zamian-hep to! – i tu Eve wyjęła zza pleców coś, co trzymała na tego typu okazję.

- C-czy t-to… - zaczęła mówić Winry. – NAJNOWSZY KATALOG Z AUTOMATAMI? MARZYŁAM O NIM~~

- WINRY! WOLISZ GAZETĘ ODE MNIE? – wrzasnął Edo.

- To nie jest zwykła gazeta heloł,, to gazeta z AUTOMATAMI! – odrzekła mu blondwłosa przyjaciółka. – A zresztą bierz go! – krzyknęła popychając Eda w kierunku Eve.

-Winry! Aleeee… to… gazeta…. Muszę się napić! – Jęknął Edo przechodząc obok miziających się Roya i Rizy i obok Lina, który rozpinał stanik Ranfun, którego poganiała Pat.

-Dom wariatów. – gdy już miał dojść do stolika z wódką i innymi fantami przebiegł przed nim goły Fuery… -powtórka z urodzin, co?

Edo stał i pił. Obserwował jak Winry praktycznie dostaje orgazmu oglądając pisemko z nowinkami technicznymi. Starszy z Elriców w końcu dopiął swego i upadł na ziemię. Jego ojciec ujrzał swego syna kompletnie nawalonego i krzyknął: ODSUŃCIE SIĘ WSZYCY!

Następnie wziął Eda i posadził na pobliskiej ławeczce.

- Zajmiesz się nim? – spytał stojącą nieopodal Eve.

- Oczywiście! Mogę z nim zostać całą noc, a nawet dłużej! – krzyknęła rozochocona blondynka.

Na szczęście (lub niestety) do niczego większego między nimi nie doszło, gdyż ciężko jest molestować śpiącego. Poza tym dziewczyna też odpadła, osuwając się na ramię Eda…

**- END OF FLASHBACK-**

- Aha…. To już wszystko wiem – odparła Eve. Ktoś się jeszcze obudził?

- Owszem – usłyszały głos za nimi. Odwróciły się powoli, jak na horrorze i zobaczyły ich sensei na kacu. Riza Hawkeye wygramoliła się z objęć Roy'a zrywając z niego koszulkę, by przykryć swój… ubiór.

-Sensei… jak się czujesz?

-Taki ból głowy jest dla mnie codziennością… przy nich, nawet kac po dragach i czystej żołądkówce to nic.

-Uuuuaaaaaah- odparły z czcią dziewczęta.

-Czy do czegoś doszło?

-Więc.. Havoc miał bliski kontakt z korą… - jeszcze można było usłyszeć jak śpiewa „Ahhh~~cudownie pachnie ta kora~~taka szorstka~~jak Rebecca~~" – Lin i Ranfun…cóż, zdaje mi się, że byli już ZNACZNIE bliżej…Ed i Eve.. Ja, Babcia Pinako i Al… no i Pani i Pułkownik.

-Czy on…?

-Tak. Wykorzystywał pani niekompetencję i wycisnął z Pani kilka istotnych informacji…

-Typu…?

-W jakiej bieliźnie chodzi pani na co dzień… czy biorąc prysznic myśli pani o nim… wyznania miłosne i takie tam… - powiedziała ostatnie szybko Pat.

Złowrogie spojrzenie powędrowało na pułkownika…

-MUSTANG! W TEJ CHWILI DO ROBOTY LENIU NIEDOROBIONY! –ryknęła jak głodne i dopiero obudzone zwierzę, zrywając wszystkich na nogi. KAŻDY czym czymś się zawstydził…

Chłopaki z Mustangowego teamu zostali zaciągnięci do pociągu, wszyscy spięci kajdankami i obwiązani drutem.

Nie wiadomo dlaczego, Lin był przywiązany do Fuery'ego i gdy panicznym wzrokiem znalazł Ranfun w jego własnej koszuli krzyknął:

-Raaaannnnfuuuuunnn! Bierz grzybki i tampony Dziadka i chodź zeee mnąąą!- pod koniec się rozryczał : T-t-ta baba mnie zabije~~ T_T

Ich życie przez najbliższy czas będzie wyglądało gorzej, niż… dotychczas, co można było porównać z robotą w sklepie obuwniczym dla grubych bab Al'a Bundy'ego.

Ed zrobił aferę Winy o ten wczorajszy katalog i przypłacił to niezłym guzem powstałym w wyniku przypierniczenia kluczem francuskim w łeb.

Babcia Pinako pozbierała Alphonsa, zaś Hohenheim zabrał tamtą laskę ze sobą i pojechał na zachód handlować LSD i białym cukrem.


	10. List od Mamusi

**Rozdział 10: List od mamusi**

**Dla wszystkich fanów ;)**

* * *

><p>Po jakże pamiętnej wycieczce do Reasembool potrzeba było wiele czasu, by dość do siebie... Trzech dni. Podczas gdy Pat i Eve spały smacznie w hotelu, Roy Mustang zmagał się z innymi problemami. Porucznik Hawkeye weszła do jego biura i ujrzała pułkownika siedzącego przy biurku ze spuszczoną głową oraz czytającego jakiś list. Blondynka podeszła do swojego „szefa" i zapytała:<p>

- Co się stało pułkowniku? Kolejna impreza cię ominęła?

Mustang potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Nie dostałeś biletu na spektakl Bradleriny?

Roy potrząsnął głową.

- A może degradują cię?

-HAWKEYE PRZYTUL MNIE! - wrzasnął Roy i rzucił się na nią. Poczuła, jak jej mundur robi się wilgotny od łez pułkownika.

Riza spojrzała na niego z miną „De fuq?", a następnie poklepała po plecach i spytała:

- Andrzej się odzywał?

- Ri-Ri-Riza! Ratuj mnie!... Co? NIE! M-m-moja matka! R-Riza, t-to jest z-zbyt straszne!

Porucznik próbując uwolnić się z objęć zdesperowanego Roya zerknęła na jego biurko, gdzie leżał owy list, czytany przez niego wcześniej. W końcu po paru(dziesięciu) próbach udało jej się wyrwać. Podeszła do biurka i chwyciła kartkę papieru. Od razu jej wzrok przykuł wielki nagłówek:

_KOCHANY SYNECZKU! 3_

Zaciekawiona czytała dalej.

_Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Ciągle szlajałeś się gdzieś z jakimiś pannami, lub szykowałeś swój mini-spódniczkowy plan... a teraz po wielu próbach nakłonienia Cię piszesz mi, że się ożeniłeś! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę! Radość rozpiera serce moje i twoich sióstr! Och... wyobrażam sobie tę dziewczynę! Napisałeś, że ma blond włosy oraz brązowe oczy! Ach! I do tego nazywa się Elizabeth! Musi być naprawdę wyjątkowa, skoro dzięki niej przestałeś się puszczać na prawo i lewo 3_

_Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ją poznam! Przyjadę do was w piątek wieczorem, gołąbeczki, i chętnie zobaczę wasze gniazdko 3 Kiedyś to był po prostu chlew synku, no, ale teraz pewnie jest tam pięknie, dzięki twojej kochanej żonie Elizabeth!_

_Nie wyjeżdżajcie po mnie na stację. A, i tylko nie kopulujcie w godzinach mojego przyjazdu._

_Kochająca, Madame Christmas_

_P.S. Gdybyś w razie nie wiedział kto (czasem tak masz) to ja, Twoja Matka ;)_

Oko Rizy drgnęło.

- Pułkowniku...- zaczęła powoli. - Masz dosłownie 5 sekund, żeby mi się wytłumaczyć.

- A-ale, Haw-Haw-Hawkeye!

- 4...

- Ona... Ta baba

- Matka.

- Tak, ona. Zmuszała mnie do małżeństwa! Powiedziała, że jak nie skończę się puszczać (nie żebym to robił...) to mnie wy-wy-wy-WYKASTRUJE! Ja nie chcę!

-Pułkowniku... to nadal nie wyjaśnia- Pułkownik wszedł jej w zdanie.

-Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić! To napisałem jej, o tak, żeby się odwaliła!

-I nazwałeś swoją „żonkę" Elizabeth i dziwnym trafem przypomina kogoś, kogo znam bardzo dobrze...

-Bo… To imię było pierwszym o jakim pomyślałem! A wygląd... tak samo.

-To jak? Havoc już kupił różowy fartuch? Może pożyczy od Winry?

-Hawkeye! Proszę! BŁAGAM! Zgódź się!

-Huh?

-OŻEŃ SIĘ ZE MNĄ! TERAZ! ZARAZ! ZA CHWILĘ!

-...

Mustang spalił buraka.

-Znaczy... ten tego... czy mogłabyś na czas przyjazdu mojej Matki udawać moją żonę?

-Pułkowniku... czy nie sądzisz, że w tym momencie wymagasz ode mnie zbyt wiele?

-Hawkeye, proszę. Powiedziałaś, że zawsze będziesz mnie bronić. Moja matka obedrze mnie ze skóry jak dowie się że ją okłamałem! Proszę cię! Jako twój przyjaciel! Czy to co nas łączy nic dla ciebie nie znaczy!

-Pułkowniku, a co takiego nas łączy?

-Twoje plecy, Hawkeye BEJBE!

-S-Słucham?

-BŁAGAM! Podwyższę ci pensję! Dam ci więcej wolnego! Kupię ci co tylko zechcesz! Nowy dom! Budę dla psa! Nowe pistolety...

-Pistolety, huh? - W tym momencie Riza Hawkeye miała swój pierwszy sparkyl.

Roy Mustang nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. Już miał to odwołać kiedy Riza wyciągnęła prawą dłoń i rzekła:

- Dobrze, pułkowniku, zgadzam się.

Ucieszony pułkownik uścisnął dłoń swojej podwładnej. Miał nadzieję, że to spotkanie nie okaże się jego kolejną życiową porażką...

* * *

><p>Siostry wstały wcześnie rano i poszły do łazienki się ogarnąć. Pat ubrała się już, a Eve wciąż brała prysznic. W pewnym momencie usłyszały pukanie do drzwi.<p>

- Proszę, bi-jacz! - krzyknęła Pat.

Do pokoju weszli Ed i Al, obaj w zimowych strojach.

- Wyjeżdżamy na parę dni – rzekł jak zawsze bezpośrednio Edward.

- Gdzie jedziecie? - spytała szatynka.

- Do Briggs – rzekli równocześnie.

Drzwi od łazienki nagle się otwarły i wybiegła z nich Eve w samym ręczniku.

- DO BRIGGS? O! Ja też chcę, ja też chcę~~ - zaczęła podskakiwać w miejscu, a ręcznik spadł.

Ed lampił się przez chwilę z rozwartą gębą mówiąc „Selim widział to pierwszy...", a Al odwrócił się zdegustowany, kryjąc swą krew z hełmu. Eve podniosła ręcznik, owinęła się i ze słowami „Zaraz wracam" pobiegła do łazienki. Po mniej niż 3 sekundach wróciła już ubrana i rzekła:

- Jedziemy z wami! Muszę poznać generał Armstrong, ona tam jest, słyszysz Pat! ARMSTRONGOWA!

- Ta... Zajebiście... - ta siostra niezbyt przepadała za Olivią. Podeszła do Eda i szepnęła: - Radzę ci jej nie odmawiać... No, chyba, że chcesz dostać obcasem...

Edward przecząco potrząsnął głową.

- Ach, Pat! Będzie też twój ukochany Yoki!

Twarz szatynki nagle się zmieniła

- Aaaaaa~~ Yoki-kun! ;3 Edwardzie, do krewetko-mobilu!

Al rzekł do brata na stronie: -Nastrój jej się chwieje, ktoś tu będzie potrzebował podpasek z Hello Kitty!

Starszy Elric spojrzał na brata i powiedział: -Masz rację, na wszelki wypadek schowaj parę do swojej zbroi.

Tym właśnie sposobem wszyscy wsiedli do pociągu i ruszyli do Briggs.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang otworzył drzwi przed swoją podwładną. Riza Hawkeye przekroczyła próg domu i stanęła jak wryta. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. To było coś więcej niż chlew. Jedzenie praktycznie żyło swoim życiem, mieszkając w brudnej bieliźnie. Tony kurzu leżały na… praktycznie wszystkim… Po prostu typowe mieszkanie kawalera. Roy powiedział nieśmiało:<p>

- To co… Elizabeth, zaczynamy sprzątać? – i uśmiechnął się głupio.

Oko Rizy drgnęło.

- „Riza" ty kartoflu… - odparła złowieszczo.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie „Riza", kotenieńku (wstawka SHK: ;*)! – odparł Roy dodając pod nosem „Eh te kobiety" i uchylając się od ciosu lewym sierpowym.

Riza strzeliła facepalma zaczęła wymieniać:

- Dobra, przynieś szczotkę, szufelkę, Pronto…

Pułkownik zrobił minę debila i z „Hm" przechylił głowę.

- … Nie masz tego? Ech, nieważne, przynieś kredę.

- …Ale po co?

- Żeby narysować okrąg transmutacyjny, ty łosiu, kto tu jest do cholery alchemikiem, ja czy ty?

- O jeny! A skąd ja mam wiedzieć co ci po głowie chodzi? Po tobie to nigdy nie wiadomo! Raz jesteś miła, a potem do mnie strzelasz!

- Ba, takie uroki małżeństwa, Royuś – rzekła Riza i uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Chwyciła Pronto i niczym Strażnik Teksasu zaczęła pilnować porządku w chałupie szefa.

On sam jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu widział miotłę począł sprzątać podłogę, a kijem od miotły dźgał wszystko to, co się ruszało (zgniłe skarpetki, resztki jedzenia i takie tam…).

Riza za to zagłębiała się coraz dalej w dom. Zgubiła się parę razy (to przez te góry śmieci), ale w końcu doprowadziła dom do jako takiego porządku. Zostało jeszcze tylko jedno pomieszczenie…

- Sypialnia… - rzekła stając jak wryta. W miarę, jak cały dom udawało się w jakiś sposób ogarnąć, tak w sypialni można było zapewne spotkać takie rzeczy, o którym się amestryjskim filozofom nie śniło…

Drżącą ręką nacisnęła białą kiedyś klamkę i zatykając nos weszła do pokoju. Już przygotowała się na uderzenie obleśnego powietrza… ale nic nie nadeszło. Riza mrugnęła kilka razy, by wyprowadzić się z szoku. Otworzyła drzwi szerzej.

W sypialni pachniało dworem. Tak jakoś… świeżo w porównaniu z resztą domu. Ściany były białe a w pokoju panował porządek. Nie było tam zbyt wielu mebli; biurko, krzesło, komoda, stolik przy łóżku, no i oczywiście – na ich szczęście - dwuosobowe łóżko. Meble były w stonowanym odcieniu, co pasowało do białych detali. Riza była jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona niż przedtem.

-Tu praktycznie nie ma co sprzątać. No, sprawdzę, czy ma jakieś pranie - powiedziała do siebie porucznik i podeszła do komody. Nic tam nie było… na wszelki wypadek sprawdziła jeszcze biurko – po tym dziwaku nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Riza odsunęła i sprawdziła kolejno trzy szuflady. W każdej był porządek – widocznie czegoś go jednak nauczyła – ale w ostatniej coś przykuło jej uwagę. Był to mianowicie różowy brokatowy notes z napisem „Pamiętnik Wielkiego Roya Mustanga". Zaciekawiona kobieta wyjrzała za swoim pułkownikiem. Na szczęście był jeszcze zajęty sprzątaniem podłogi i wyglądał przy tym, jakby pracował w getcie.

Riza wróciła do pokoju, wzięła pamiętnik z szuflady i usiadła na krzesełku. Wiedziała, że źle robi, ale to było sprawiedliwe zważywszy na to, co Roy z nią wyprawiał na imprezie u Winry. Otworzyła na jakiejś randomowej stronie i zaczęła czytać:

_14 maja _

_W pracy było jak zwykle. Masa roboty, Riza zmuszająca mnie do pracy… codzienność. Poznałem w barze dziewczynę i była chętna, to zaprosiłem ją do domu i ******************* (cenzura)_

Riza zamknęła pamiętnik. Nie tego chciała się dowiedzieć, nawet nie spodziewała się, że jej pułkownik potrafi być taki dokładny. Spróbowała jeszcze raz:

_24 lipca_

_Uch, nareszcie! Wyższe władze pozwoliły wziąć mi parudniowy urlop. Riza i reszta zajmą się robotą, a tymczasem moja mama i siostry wynajęły domek letniskowy w środku lasu. Nadal się dziwią, czemu nie znalazłem sobie żony, a tymczasem ja po prostu nie…_

Część tej kartki została urwana. Nie wiadomo przez kogo, ani co na niej było. Jednakże Riza, jako ponadprzeciętnie inteligentna blondynka sama dokończyła zdanie.

„ Tam… pewnie było coś w stylu: Nie potrafię spędzić życia z jedną kobietą" pomyślała porucznik. Wkurzona zamknęła notes i udała się do kuchni. Tam Roy trzymał jakiś garnek, po czym podał jej ze słowami: Masz kartofle na obiad.

Riza wkurzona kopnęła garnek, a jego zawartość wylądowała na głowie Roya.

- PRZYNIEŚ MI MAKARON TY BUCU!

- Co, ale przed chwilą chciałaś kartofle!

- Ale teraz chcę makaron!

Pułkownik wpatrywał się przez chwilę w porucznik, po czym uniósł ręce do góry i krzyknął: PASTA!~~

Roy dostał kapciem po mordzie –Zamknij się i daj mi makaron!

-Już, już. Jeny, czy coś nie tak z moją sypialnią?

-Tak. – Odparła Riza zanim zdążyła pomyśleć. Zdziwiony Roy popatrzył się na nią

-Tak? A co takiego?

- Ty… nie masz jaśka. – na jej policzki wstąpił rumieniec, a oczy głęboko się rozszerzyły.

- Huh? I co z tego? Ty lubisz się tulić do jaśka? – zapytał Roy.

- Ja- zanim porucznik skończyła mówić, ktoś zapukał do okna. Był tam jakiś brązowowłosy chłop, który pukał w szybę. Pułkownik otworzył okno, a chłopak zapytał:

- Czy ktoś mnie wołał? Słyszałem coś o jakimś Jaśku!

- Nie teraz, Jasiek, nie teraz! – szepnął Roy. – Przyjdź jutro.

- Spieprzaj, nie widzisz, że jesteśmy w trakcie kłótni? – spytała blondwłosa kobieta.

- Aye, aye, eh, te kobiety… - i odszedł w siną dal.

Pułkownik wraz z porucznikiem zapomnieli o kłótni i Roy poszedł do łazienki, zaś Riza postanowiła jeszcze ogarnąć salon. Przecierała kurze na szafie (gdzie zapewne nikt od wprowadzki nie sięgał) i ujrzała jakieś dziwne coś. Okazało się to być pudełkiem, iście czerwonym (wstawka Mrs 9: Jak oczy napalonego Gilberta xD) z naklejonym napisem „Rzeczy Maesa Hughesa, o których istnieniu jego żona wiedzieć nigdy nie powinna". Oczywiście siłą rzeczy kobieta spojrzała. Uniosła delikatnie wieczko i spadła z krzesła. Z pudła wyleciały różnego rodzaju książki (takie z nalepkami +18), z różnorakimi okładkami. Na większości z nich znajdowały się sylwetki mężczyzn… no, na wszystkich tak naprawdę.

- Co to… gejowskie porno? – rzekła Riza i wzięła jedną z książek do ręki (niezrażona okładką). Otworzyła na jednej ze stron i spaliła buraka.

„ O jeny, z kim ja pracuję?" – wrzasnęła w myślach.

Wtem drzwi w hallu się otworzyły i próg domu przekroczyła jaśnie dostojna dama.

- Dzień do- i zatrzymała się wpół słowa, widząc Rizę z jakże pasjonującą lekturą w ręce.

- Oooo… Widzę, Elizabeth, że masz… fajną książkę do czytania… - powiedziała Madame Christmas.

* * *

><p>Al stał pod drzwiami pociągowej toalety razem ze swoim bratem i Eve. Ed szukał czegoś w jego zbroi, a Eve jadła pociągowego kebaba.<p>

-Jesteś pewny, że je tam włożyłeś?

-No tak! Przecież kazałeś! Są tam na pewno. Trzy!

-Dobra, dobra… o! znalazłem! O PRAWDO! TO PARZY! EVE BIERZ TO ODE MNIE!

-Spieprzaj, nie widzisz, że teraz jem? –spojrzała na starszego Elrica, który trzymał podpaskę jakby to była jakaś trucizna. –Zapukaj i sam jej to daj.

-O jeny… ja chcę umrzeć!

-Bądź dzielny mój Edziu!- powiedział Al i wycofał się razem z Eve. Edward przełknął ślinę… _Moja pierwsza ceremonia przekazania podpaski… _Zapukał.

-Pat, znalazłem.

-O… fajnie. To weź mi podaj.

-Ale jak?

-Nie wiem! Wejdź tu czy coś! O motyla noga… życie jest takie beznadziejne… będę płakać… idę się pociąć.. o nie… tu jest tylko mydło w płynie! – i rozległ się ryk.

-NO WEŹ COŚ ZRÓB EVE!

-Przejdzie jej. Zawsze tak ma pierwszego dnia. Powiedz jej, że masz czekoladę czy coś. - Eve odparła mlaszcząc.

-O-Okej… - wziął głęboki oddech. –Pat? Kochana, otwórz drzwi. Mam dla ciebie pod… podpaski mam. I czekoladę. –powiedział Edzio słitaśnym głosem (Wstawka: Jak Feliks Łukasiewicz Polska )

-Czekoladę…? No to zagilbiaszczo. – powiedziała dziewczyna pociągając nosem – Uchylę trochę drzwi i mi daj te rzeczy, dobrze?

-Dobra. – zrobili tak jak powiedziała Pat i gdy znowu zamknęła drzwi zapytała się go głosem bliskim na skraju płaczu –Kochasz mnie, prawda?

Ed zrobił minę „What the fuck?" I spojrzał na Eve. Ta szybko kiwnęła głową –Lepiej powiedz, że tak! – szepnęła.

-Taaa. Pewnie! –rzekł Ed.

-To zagilbiaszczo. – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

**_Special (bo bez niego by nam się dostało)_**

Na całe Amestris rozlegał się ryk, płacz i krzyk dobiegający z więzienia, znajdującego się w owym mieście.

- Te, skośnooki, zamkniesz się w końcu? – zapytał strażnik, który miał już dość miażdżącego uszy skowytu.

- A-ale… RANFUUUUN! PRZYJDŹ TU I MNIE URAAAATUUUUJ! JA NIE CHCĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ! POZA TYM JESTEM GŁO-GŁO-GŁO – rozległo się burczenie w brzuchu. – Głodny – dodał skrępowany grubymi linami Lin pod nosem.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya next time xD<strong>


	11. Wejście Smoka

**A/N: Sorry za opóźnienia, ale widzicie, rodzice autorek nie odnoszą się przychylnie do ich spotkań, gdyż po nich zazwyczaj w domu, w którym się spotkały panuje tzw. burdel^^ Zapraszamy do lektury i mamy nadzieję, że następny chapek pojawi się szybciej. Nie martwcie się, tak łatwo tego zacnego opowiadanka nie porzucimy~**

**Rozdział 11: Wejście Smoka**

* * *

><p>Riza wpatrywała się w twarz (obszerną dość) Madame Christmas. Tamta zaś zdawała się nie przejmować blondyną, a raczej pudełkiem, które trzymała w ręku.<p>

- Dzi-dzi-dzień d-d-obry pani – wybełkotała Hawkeye z czerwoną twarzą. Cholera, dlaczego akurat teraz?

Madame Christmas cmoknęła znacząco i zajrzała do pudełka, mówiąc po chwili:

- Oi, skarbie, a nie masz tu jakiegoś yuri?

Takiej odpowiedzi porucznik się nie spodziewała. Mrugnęła parę razy, jakby trawiąc słowa matki Roya.

- S-s-sądzę, że Maes się tym nie interesował – odparła stwierdzając, że nawet jeżeli ta kobieta ma jakie

ś dziwne fetysze, to wypada być miłym, ponieważ bądź co bądź w tym momencie uważała Rizę za swoją przyszłą synową. – Raczej fazę na Yaoi miał…

-A, Yaoi, mhm, też zacnie~~ - powiedziała z uśmiechem matka Roya. – Szkoda, że mój Royuś nie miał takich zapędów. Niee, ten to zawsze na ładne dupy chadzał. Chociaż on i Hughes, neee, zawsze im kibicowałam! Albo ten młody, jak mu tam było… Elric?

Riza nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Kim była ta kobieta była, starą yaoistką? I yuristką w jednym?! Co to za matka, która paruje własnego syna z jego najlepszym przyjacielem?! I robi z niego pedofila?!

- M-może usiądziemy przy stole? He-hełbatki przyniosę…

- Nieee, lepsza byłaby…

Tu Madame zawahała się chwilę, a blondynka czekała, co ta pani odpowie. Tamta po chwili śliniąc się krzyknęła:

- VOOOOOOOOODKAAAAAA~~!

Roy w tym momencie wszedł do pokoju i widząc swoja ukochaną opiekunkę, uradował się, wypuszczając z rąk wszystkie talerze, które przed chwilą zgrabnie umył i machając różowym fartuszkiem podbiegł do niej z wyciągniętymi rękami:

- Maaaaaaaamuuuuuś!

- Syyyyyyynuuuuuuś!

(scena z zwolnionym tempie a la „Shrek")

- Maaaaaaamuuuuuuuś!

- Syyyyyyyynuuuuuuś!

- Maaaaaa-AAAAAAAAA! – tu mama walnęła synusia z headshota wrzeszcząc: POSPRZĄTAĆ HURE MAĆ TE TALERZE PLEBSIE! TAK CIĘ WYCHOWAŁAM?!

- Pse-pseplasam… - w kącikach oczu pułkownika pojawiły się łzy. – Plosę nie bij…

- Chodź, Elizabeth. Usiądźmy sobie, a Royuś zrobi Kaffki… - kochana mamusia dbała o przyszłą synową. Musiała być naprawdę wytrwałą i niezwykłą kobietą, jeżeli była w stanie wytrzymać z jej syneczkiem. Mustang smarkając noseczkiem zbierał skraffki talerzy i wstawił wodę na Kaffkę.

- Chodź, Jasiek, chodź pomóż! – szepnął w kierunku okna. A tymczasem przy stole w salonie Madame Christmas omawiała z Rizusią nową, fantastyczną serię Yaoi, która dopiero co weszła do sklepów…

* * *

><p>- Uuuuuu-łaaaaaa, śnieg! – siedząc Edowi na plecach Pat jarała się śniegiem. – Dalej, Edo, dalej~!<p>

I wyrżnęli się ze schodów. Młodsze rodzeństwo myślało, że będą musieli ich pocieszać, ale oni ku ich zdziwieniu wybuchli śmiechem i zaczęli rzucać się śnieżkami oraz robić aniołki.

- A to podobnież oni są ci starsi… - westchnęła Eve opatulając się szczelniej szalikiem.

- A ty nie lubisz śniegu? – zapytał Alphonse.

- Tak, kocham go tak, że nie wiem, to jest przecież najcudowniejsza rzecz na świecie, co z tego, że mam odmrożenie drugiego stopnia, skoro wszędzie dookoła pada ten pieprzony puch? – odparła blondynka z uśmiechem wykazując wyraźne oznaki sarkazmu.

Przerywając tę fascynującą konwersację w pewnym momencie spostrzegli brak czegoś…

A mianowicie ich rodzeństwa.

- O MY GY, O MY GY, NISSAN, NISSAN, GDZIE JESTEŚ?! – zaczął histeryzować Al łapiąc się rękoma za hełm i poczynając biegać wkoło.

- Jaka pizdusia – skwitowała jego zachowanie Eve strzelając fejspalma.

Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd Zbroja wyciągnęła z siebie pukiel blond włosów Edzia, uniósł go do góry i krzyknął:

- TELEPATIA BRACI ELRIK!...

…Podczas gdy Eve po prostu sobie poszła.

**...**

- Ale Edo, ale Edo, Edo, ale Edo, ale gdzie my jesteśmyyyyyyy? – pytała Pat pozwalając blondynkowi nieść się.

- Zamknij twarz, babsztylu. Ty weź wyczaj, gdzie jest północ, bo inaczej tu zamarzniemy.

Pat popatrzyła w górę i smarkając delikatnie w kożuch kaptura Eda, powiedziała:

- Chmury są, chyba będzie padał śnieg…

- Fajnie, śnieżyca ze zrzędzącym babsztylem… lepiej trafić nie mogłem…

I tak, Edo z Pat na plecach pruli przez śnieżycę. Pat stwierdziła, że „umili" im czas podróży i będzie śpiewać.

Po pięciu minutach, Edo transmutował jej jakąś zabaweczkę, żeby się nią zajęła i zamknęła.

Po jakiś kilku godzinach drogi, Pat wyczaiła z daleka bramę Briggs. Ed, czując nagły przypływ energii, udał się tam biegiem, prawie jebjąc o ścianę swoją twarzyczką. Nie zdążyli nawet zapukać, gdy armia uzbrojonych facetów ich otoczyła. Z samego środka bandy wyłoniła się ciemna postać. Po chwili napięcia, pokazało się słońce i ją oświetliło.

Jak założył Edo – Była to siostra majora Armstronga.

Wszyscy czekali na jej budzący strach głos, jakąś groźbę pod adresem Nowych, lecz ona złapała się za brzuch i jęknęła:

- Ma ktoś podpaski?

Wszyscy z miną totalnego „WTF" spojrzeli się w jej stronę. Pat natomiast szepnęła Edziowi na ucho: Weź jej daj, to se zarobisz u niej dodatkowe punkty.

Edzio przytaknął, poszukał czegoś w swojej kurtce. Nagle słońce wyszło zza chmur, oświeciło go jego blaskiem, a w tym momencie wyjął zza pazuchy podpaskę, uniósł ją do góry i z dumą powiedział:

-JA MAM~~!

* * *

><p>Riza siedziała obok Roya na kanapie, zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy przyszło jej tu siedzieć? Pułkownik nawijał ze swoją matką o różnych pierdołach, które jej nie obchodziły, nie schodząc przy tym z tematu par homoseksualnych. Wtem Madame Christmas zapytała:<p>

- To co, gołąbeczki, kiedy planujecie dzieci?

Hełbatka, którą właśnie żłopała Riza wylądowała na podłodze.

- Eeee…toooo skoro jesteśmy… małżeństwem, świeżo po ślubie, to chyba nie powinniśmy…

- To chyba niedługo coś zmajstrujemy, co Rizuś? – zapytał Roy oplatając ją ramieniem.

Blondynka patrząc na niego świdrującym spojrzeniem rodem z sennych koszmarów odparła:

- T-tak, Royusiu, spłodźmy sobie bliźniaki!

- Mogą być nawet i trojaczki, o ile nie stracisz przy tym swojego jędrnego ciałka~ -powiedział ze słodkim uśmiechem. Ona z jeszcze słodszym, łapiąc go za policzki i robiąc mu drastyczne „puci puci" odpowiedziała:

- Strzelę se lifting.

Madame popijając herbatkę (siorbiąc przy tym, ale kogo to obchodziło) uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i zabrała głos:

- Och, kochanie, jesteś taka miła! Ale jesteś zbyt ładna na to, by być z moim syneczkiem! Powinnaś być lesbijką! Mogę Ci nawet pracę załatwić!

Obydwoje wpatrywali się w Christmas jakby się naćpała.

- Ma…Mamo! Riza nie mogłaby być lesbijką! Jest na to stanowczo zbyt męska! – wypalił Roy.

- ŻE CO PROSZĘ!? – wybuchła Riza – ŻE NIBY JA JESTEM MAŁO KOBIECA!? PRZECIEŻ JA JESTEM CHODZĄCYM SEKSAPILEM!

- No chyba nie w mundurze.

- No chyba ty.

- No przepraszam, ale to za mną się oglądają, nie za tobą.

- To idź sobie z nimi dzieciaki rób! – wstała od stołu – Idę do sypialni, masz zrobić kolację, bo jak nie, to śpisz dziś na podłodze! I nawet nie licz na żadne małe „co nieco" skoro jestem zbyt męska! – poszła naburmuszona do pokoju z kartonem pornoli.

-Wybuchowa. Podoba mi się – powiedziała Madame popijając herbatę, Roy natomiast wstał od stołu i pognał za Rizą. Chyba zrozumiał, że przesadził, choć kto tam mógł zrozumieć ten jego męski tok myślenia…

Porucznik trzasnęła drzwiami od sypialni szefa i padła natychmiast na łóżko. Po jej policzkach pociekły kryształowe łzy. Jak on mógł coś takiego powiedzieć?! Wbrew pozorom pod tą twardą maską kryła się kobieta… Tak, kobieta. Z tą „męskością" stanowczo przesadził. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Jej wzrok spoczął na pamiętniku czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Wciąż zastanawiał ją ten wpis.

- Dziwkarz – stwierdziła fakt blondynka i z furią wywaliła książkę przez okno. Nie przejęła się zbytnio faktem, że ktoś z dołu wrzasnął „AŁA"!

Wtem usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

- Riiiizuuuś, skaaaarbieeee!

Jakie to słodkie. Aż rzygnąć tęczą się chciało.

- Nie fochaj się, no! Tak tylko powiedziałem żeby zaszpanować przy matce.

Dziwkarz i do tego maminsynek.

- Przepraszam!

To on umiał to powiedzieć? Riza uchyliła drzwi.

- Co powiedziałeś? Możesz powtórzyć?

- Przepraszam cię. Nie powinienem tak mówić. To musiało cię urazić.

- Ale ty jesteś bystry! Tak bystry, że o ja pierdolę! Jak woda w kiblu normalnie! – wysyczała zjadliwym tonem.

- Ja… - zaczął Roy, kiedy nagle usłyszeli, jak coś wchodzi przez okno. Wykonali zwrot o 180 stopni i ujrzeli… Barry'ego Choppera.

- Hej, do cholery, kto we mnie tym rzucił?! – krzyknął wyciągając jakąś książkę. – Trafiło mnie ustrojstwo w głowę!

- A-ale to mój pamiętnik! – wrzasnął Roy.

- Heee? To może powinieneś tego bardziej pilnować?! – i zaczął czytać na głos:

_27 października _

_Dzisiaj na lekcji etyki – a wspominałem, że sor był naprawdę srogi i straszny – była dość napięta atmosfera. Maes nie mógł sobie poradzić z jednym z ćwiczeń i… nie przebierając w słowach, zesrał się w gacie. Sor od razu wyczuł, że było coś na rzeczy i kazał mu wstać. Maes wstał, wyraźnie… nom ciekło mu po nogawce, robiąc plamę na podłodze. Sor powiedział do niego : Hughes! Sprzątnij to w trybie NAŁ! Hughes spojrzał się pod swoje nogi, potem z powrotem na sora i powiedział: Ale to nie moje. (wstawka SHK: *le autentyk)_

Riza próbowała stłumić śmiech, ale nie do końca jej się udało i z jej kształtnego ciałka wydobył się śmiech zmieszany z charkaniem świnki. Kawajaśne, doprawdy. Roy spalił buraka, po czym krzyknął w stronę porucznika:

- Co mój pamiętnik robił za oknem?

- Wywaliłam go – odparła ze stoickim pokojem.

- Ż-że co? Cz-czytałaś to?

- No przecież miałam tu sprzątnąć, tak?! Poza tym, tego wpisu to akurat nie…

- A który?

Wyraz twarzy blondynki zmienił się w ułamku sekundy, po czym wkurzonym tonem odpowiedziała:

- Nieistotne! Czytałam kawałek o twoich „cudownych" podbojach. Zacne dupy, nie ma co! Chodź, Barry, kolacja sama się nie zrobi! – w nieoczekiwanym momencie ze środka Choppera wyszedł… Grumman! Uśmiechnął się, po czym rzekł:

- No, no, no, kochani, widzę, że dobrze się bawicie!

Roy i Riza mieli niezłe miny. Serio, gdyby im zrobić w tym momencie zdjęcie, wyszliby jak para kompletnych idiotów. Takiego rozwoju wydarzeń nikt się nie spodziewał…

- Co pan tu robi? – spytała Riza.

- Jaki pan? Dziadek! Jesteśmy już po godzinach!

- Dziadek?! – spytał zszokowany Roy.

- Grumman!? – wrzasnęła Madame Christmas stając w drzwiach.

- Christina!? – wrzasnął Grumman.

- ANDRZEJ!? – wrzasnął Barry, widząc faceta stojącego za Madame.

- ŻE CO KURWA!? –wrzasnął Roy chowając się za Dziadkiem Grummanem.

Zapowiadała się interesująca kolacja…

* * *

><p>- M-mój brat… mój oni-san… nie słyszę go… - młodszy Elric miał wpaść w bezdenną rozpacz, z powodu, że nie miał kto w tym momencie chronić mu jego blaszanego tyłka, ale ogarnął się na komentarz Eve „Ogarnij się, człowieku!".<p>

- Musimy ich znaleźć… Kto wie, co moja siostrzyczka mogła odwalić… Zaczynam się bać o zdrowie osób przebywających w jej pobliżu… - rozmyślała głośno dziewczyna. – Te, zbroja, masz jakiś plan, gdzie możemy ich znaleźć?

- Aaaa jak było w tej twojej mandze, czy czymś tam?

- No w Briggs byli…

- Więc oni tam są, ja to wiem! – krzyknął Al machając przed sobą puklem włosów Edzia. – Ja to czuję!

- Taaaa… Jasneeee… - wtem Eve zauważyła wystający ze śniegu czarny KIKUt. Zaintrygowana pociągnęła go, a spod warstwy puchu wyłoniła się ludzka głowa.

- YOKI-KUN! – krzyknęła widząc jego twarz i uruchamiając tzw. tryb fangirla.

- Że co? A kim ty jesteś?

- le fangril! – odparł ze sparklami Al.

- Ooo nauczyłeś się. Eve jeśt ź ciebie dumnia~! – i zrobiła *puci puci* Zbroi. – zaraz, jeżeli jest tu Yoki, to musi tu być i…

Nagle poczuła czyiś oddech na plecach. Odwróciła się powoli, a tam za nią stał nie kto inny, jak (werble proszę) ARCY-PRZERAŻAJĄCY-SUPER-HIPER-DUPER-ISHVARCZYK-SCAAAAAAAR! OU YEAH!

Mający wyraz twarzy jakiegoś nieogarniętego dzikusa.

- Kim jesteście i jaki mam powód, aby was nie zabijać? – zapytał Scar patrząc na Eve. Następnie jego wzrok spoczął na Alu. – A tę pizdusię to ja znam!

- Dlaczego wszyscy nazywając mnie „Pizdusią"? To przez moje AlPHONse? – powiedział Alfons wpadając w emo-taaaaaaaaaaaajm.

- Nie, to przez to, że dubbing robi ci kobieta - powiedziała monotonnie Eve.

- To co tu robicie? Znów chcecie mi pokrzyżować plany?!

- Ależ nie, Skaruś. Jesteśmy tu, bo stalowy kurdupel i moja siostra się zagubili. Pewnie są w Briggs…

- Tak, przybyliśmy tu, aby… - zaczął Al, kiedy przerwał mu Yoki.

- Szczerze? Nikogo to nie interesuje, Alfonsie. Pozwól mówić tej uroczej panience, która uratowała mnie przed hipotermią!

- Dziękuję. Paaaanieeee Skaaaruuuuś, nieeeeech paaaan z naaaaamiiii poszuuuuka rodzeeeeństwaaaaa! I niech mnie poniesie :3 – rzekła dziewczyna.

- Dlaczego niby mam przystać na coś tak głupiego i antyreligijnego?! – zapytał Ishvarczyk szykując prawą rękę służącą mu do rozwalania wszystkiego w pył.

- ... Chwila, zaczekaj pan, wymyślę zaraz jakiś dobry szantaż, proszę mi dać 10 sekund – odparła blondynka i zrobiła myślącą pozę. Po upływie tego czasu zdecydowanym tonem i z rozpromienioną miną powiedziała:

- Bo jak mi Skaruś nie pomożesz, to powiem wszystkim twoje prawdziwe imię!

Nagle „Skarusiowi" mina zrzedła.

- No co? Wstydzisz się czegoś? Toć to bardzo zacne imionko~ Choć stwierdzam, że chyba rodzice cię nie kochali…

- S-skąd możesz je znać?

- Wiesz, za taką wiedzę to się płaci!

- A w czym?

- W naturze~

- Yyyy…eeeee...yyyyy… Wskakuj na plecy, poniosę cię.

- Uwielbiam robić z panem interesy, panie Skaruś^^

Po czym we czworo pognali w stronę Briggs (nie pytajcie się mnie, skąd znali kierunek).

**...**

Pat i Edo siedzieli w jadalni pani Armstrong. Okazała ona im dozgonną wdzięczność za ratunek w trudnym momencie jej egzystencji. Edzio powiedział sobie, że już zawsze będzie miał przy sobie taki fant, a nuż się przyda do uratowania modnych spodni jakiejś panny.

- To powiedzcie mi, moi drodzy, co was tu sprowadza.

- Ja czegoś szukam.

- Ja na nim jechałam.

- A czego tu szukasz, młodzieńcze? Tu tylko śnieg i lód…

- Chętnie przejdę się do podziemi, jeżeli macie tu takowe – wyszczerzył się. – z doświadczenia wiem, że są tam ciekawe rzeczy.

- Na przykład burdele – rzuciła Pat i każdy w jadalni spojrzał się na nią. – No co? W Polsce wszystko jest możliwe. W piwnicach to nawet czasami ludzie zwłoki i wódkę razem trzymają. Ale burdele wysokiej jakości są.

- Nie mamy tu burdeli.

- Szkoda.

Edo spojrzał się na Pat z wzrokiem, który kazał jej się zamknąć.

- No co Edo? Nie lubisz burdeli? Cycki ble? – powiedziała zdziwiona Armstrongowa.

- Eeee…noo….

- Co ty? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… STRAŻ! Zabrać mi go stąd! Do celi z nimi!

- Tylko dlatego, że nie mam ochoty iść do burdelu? ;_;

- Tak. Nie masz prawa zwać się w takim wypadku facetem! To moja jednostka i ja tu rządzę. Zamknąć ich.

Gdy wynosili (a raczej szarpali się z nimi) dało się w korytarzu usłyszeć krzyki Pat : Ale ja luuuubiiiię! ;_;

_Szpecialowy szpecial_

Lin, po kilkudniowym pobycie w więzieniu tylko o więziennych posiłkach, delikatnie rzecz ujmując - bzikował. Znalazł sobie z dupy wymyślonego przyjaciela, który wyglądał jak jakaś podłużna kiełbasa z blond grzywką. Kazał się nazywać Ludwiś.

Ludwiś nakrzyczał na Lina. Oskarżał go o bycie gorszą pizdusią niż Al. Gdy Lin zapytał, co ma zrobić, ów blond kiełbasa powiedziała mu, żeby zaczął gryźć kraty. Obawiając się gniewu Ludwisia, Lin przez ostatnie 3 dni gryzł kraty. I jak to mówią, dla Xingskiego Księcia nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Pod pretekstem kilku koniecznych wizyt u stomatologa, skośnookiemu udało się w końcu przegryźć kraty. Wystrzelił jak idiota przed siebie, uciekając z więzienia, w stronę woni najbliższego jedzenia.

A gdzie gotowali najbliższe żarełko? O tym następnym razem.


End file.
